mansionofdelightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mary
About 'Mary & Annabella' Pictured (Mary, left. Annabella, right) are two of the most evil beings to come to The Mansion of Delights in the past five years at least. Mary Wittecomme and her sister Annabella were brought in one rainy, stormy night by Mike in two bird cages. Annabella, being only a talking/moving head creeped the hell out of us to begin with, but we soon learnt she was the more 'sane' one out of the duo. It seems they came from the Sewers beneath the Mansion. Soon after their arrival inside the Mansion, Annabella told us that herself and her sister used to survive by scrapping on rats, and dumped corpses before Wype could get his 'meddling little hands' on them. As the hunger kicked in, Mary turned on her sister and ate her whole body, minus the head. This sent her crazy with bloodlust, and made Annabella live on through only her brain. So why are they viewed as such evil little girls? (Or rather, one evil little girl and one evil talking head). The story starts with Barry. It is 11pm, and very dark in the corridor of Caucasian hauntings. Barry hates this corridor for two reasons; one as the Caucasians that haunt it really hate Barry, and try to make his life hell whenever they can. Two, in the corridor, about halfway down lies cell #292. This is the only cell on that floor (floor #71) and in the corridor for that matter. At 10pm, the lights dim and the ghosts usually come out to play. Not tonight. Barry breathed a sigh of relief as he saw no Caucasian jerk ghosts that night, but something was amiss. They usually spooked Barry, toyed with him, and stole his mop on any occasion. Barry HATED cleaning this corridor, though it needed doing twice a year. The reason the ghosts were absent from Barry-mocking duty? Mary and Annabella. Barry looked through the small bars on the bottom of the door of cell #292. He saw Annabella's torn off and bloody head staring back at him, almost right into his soul. Aaaaah! Y... You scared me there lil' darling, ahahaha Barry nervously laughed. Oh, silly black man. You needn't be scared of ME! Annabella replied, admitted later on by Barry as cutely and softly spoken. I am not angry... No, I am never angry. I quite enjoy living life as a head! My sister had to eat my body some months ago to survive and I do not blame her for that. But Barry, I must ask for your help with something Annabella continued. Erm, I'm not sure.. Barry went to talk, but a huge bang came from inside the cell. Barry then recieved an in-ear confirmation from Rich, in the BNKontrol room that Mary was awake and had punched the wall as she heard Barry talking. That wound her up. I don't have long to explain, so listen carefully Barry Annabella explained. My sister was normal, even after eating my whole body to survive. Then a few days after, she changed. Her eyes changed. Something got inside her body and turned her evil! You need to help me... her... No, us! By now, the banging got louder and growling could be heard from inside the cell. Barry ran off with his tail (mop) between his legs. Returning to his cabin (now with upgraded heating due to his yearly service), Barry thought about what Annabella had previously said to him. He couldn't quite get his head round what she meant about helping but he wanted to help the poor, and admittedly quite cute Annabella. Barry decided to sleep on it and think, and so he turned his lyts (Upgraded lighting system, ran on dirty mop water. More economical so to speak) off to have a nap. It wasn't twenty minutes into his nap that Barry heard a loud crashing, followed by a crawling noise coming from the doorway, up to his bed. Barry sat up, and looked over towards where the noise had originated from. He sat in fear as he saw the sisters* staring back at him (pictured). Mary's eyes were somewhat devilish, and Annabella was simply laughing away while her sister picked up minute bits of skin and toenail clippings from the floor, chewing them for a second and then swallowing them. Mary let out a satisfied belch. It always works! chuckled Annabella. I made you feel sorry for me... And now me and my sister will feast on your corpse, Barry Slaverina! she continued. FUCK THIS SHIT! Barry screamed. I ain't dying here like this! No sir! He exclaimed while getting on his rusty coloured jacket and heading for the door. Mary rugby tackled Barry from behind, and his face bounced off of the door before eventually slamming down on the cold marble floor. Barry was in trouble. Annabella licked her lips as huge fangs grew in her mouth, and Mary grew giant sharp claws, easily enough to pick apart a human body! As Mary stood in front of the door, she raised her hands in the air ready to plunge them into Barry's stomach. He was forced down by Mary standing directly on his kneecaps. Then, the luckiest thing ever happened. The door SWUNG open, and Eugene entered slightly. Whaaaaaat the FUCK is going on in here nigga!? He shouted, angrily. Oh Eugene! Eugene may the lord bles- Mary interrupted the reunion. DIE EUGENE she screamed. Oh I don't think so, BITCH! I'ma kill you and that fucking head, BITCH! Stupid little BITCH! - On each BITCH Eugene left punched, right punched, and finally right kicked Mary in the head, respectively. Mary laid unconscious while Annabella looked on. The head then crawled across the room towards Eugene, and he readied his mop for attack. Get your black ass up Barry! Eugene braved Barry. This time there was no Mike to help, no Scran, or even 7up. Barry and Eugene had to fend for themselves. Eugene threw Barry his chrome mop 5006, and they readied themselves. As Mary regained consciousness, she lunged for Eugene while the spider-head of Annabella jumped from the ground towards Barry's face. Eventually, both girls (or what was left of them anyway) were impaled on both the cleaners mops. A few seconds after winning, Walton burst through the door, cock in hand. What is going on in here? Who do I need to rape guys? Walton excitedly said, with froth dripping from his sand-coloured penis. We all good now. Thanks for the help! Eugene said, sarcastically. Both him and Barry laughed, before high fiving each other and going to report the incident to the BNKontrol room. As a result, we have learnt that extra security needs to be placed on each new addition to the Mansion, as well as perhaps leaving cleaning of the areas surrounding the monsters for a while. Barry and Eugene handled themselves well nonetheless, however precautions need to be taken to ensure it doesn't happen again. I can't believe I nearly fell for it Barry told us, while Mike patted him on the back in a father-like way, perhaps too hard for Barry's liking. But he appreciated the gesture, for sure!